A severe under-representation of minority physicians, biomedical researchers, and college, university, and medical school faculty has contributed substantially to the large disparity in health, well-being, and life expectancy between majority and minority populations of this country. The mission of the Morehouse School of Medicine is to eliminate this health-gap in underserved and under-represented minority populations. This application includes eighteen diverse biomedical research projects designed to enhance the research opportunities for undergraduate and graduate students in the Atlanta University Center, the largest consortium of minority institutions of higher education in the United States. The specific aims are to: 1. To enhance the potential for research in biomedical sciences and clinical investigation, particularly in regard to our understanding of diseases which disproportionately affect minority populations; 2. To assist our faculty in the development of their research capability in order to increase their competitiveness for federal and non-federal support; 3. To expose minority undergraduates to biomedical research and clinical investigation in order to motivate them to pursue research careers in basic biomedical science and in clinical investigation; 4. To attract minority graduate students into biomedical research and clinical investigation; 5. To encourage minority students accepted to medical school to earn M.D.-M.S. and M.D.-Ph.D. degrees and to pursue careers in biomedical research.